Adventures of Detective Loki & Thor
by ThatOneGirl136
Summary: (So in all good fun) Since Mayor Nick Fury has taken control of a fictional city...let's just go with New York City. He has enlisted a whole new police force task. Steve Rogers as the police captain. Natasha and Clint as the best undercover cops. Tony and Banner as the local forensic weapon's specialist and forensic team. And finally the best of the best, Detectives Thor and Loki.


**Okay peoples I realize I should be working on other stuff. But this idea has been swimming in my mind for quite some time...is it bad that the inspiration for this was actually that movie Prisoners with flippin Jake Gyllenhaal, man that guy has some pretty eyes. *clears throat* anywho upon hearing his character's name, a lot of candy induced thoughts that were shared with a friend, and some pushing from a friend this was born. It's nowhere anything like the movie Prisoners, infact this is in all good fun. Sort of a joke at the idea of Loki the god of lies and mischief as a detective. Any who hope this works. Like I said it's in all good fun. This is just a prologue which I might continue if I feel this is actually still a good idea...CARRY ON MY WAYWARD READERS! **

Prologue: New Boss in Town

"FURY! FURY FURY FURY!"

The chant was in the air. In the city square, there was a campaign or conference or something was going all in all it was part of the city election of mayor. Stepping on to the stage before a giant crowd who was chanting loudly and holding signs and banners and babies in the air…yes babies…except that one crazy cat lady who was holding a cat in the air along with her cane….but ANYWAYS the person stepping onto the stage was newly elected city mayor..Nick Fury. Standing aside him was his trusted team of associates and partners and underlings…basically everyone who will be answering all the phones calls and deals with the paper works from the council that he doesn't give a d**n about handling himself, his partners consisted of a man in a suit wearing sunglasses that he even wears at night better known as Phil Coulson, beside him was a woman in nice clothes who looks oddly familiar….she goes by Maria Hill, and finally the ever so handy dandy and trusty sidekick…the eye patch…

Clearing his throat first Fury then leaned into the microphone.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR ELECTING ME AS MAYOR!"

The crowd cheered even more and the sound of the cat meow or howling was also thrown in the mix.

"I PROMISE YOU I WILL GET THIS CITY CLEAN! I AM TOUGH ON CRIME! WITH THE HELP OF MY NEWLY FORMED POLICE DEPARTMENT THAT HAS THE EVEN BETTER THAN THE BEST OF THE BEST OFFICERS THE STREETS WILL BE CLEANED! NO ONE WILL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WALKING IN THE STREETS ANYMORE!"

"FURY! FURY FURY! FURY!" the crowd roared. Ms. Hill gave a quick glance to the man on Fury's other side, Phil, that said 'are these people for real?' In which Phil just responded with a smile.

"I HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERF**KIN' CRIMINALS IN MY MOTHERF**KIN' CITY! GET EM CAP!"

**One week later*

"Hey Cap, how many mofo's have we caught this week?" Clint Barton aka Hawkeye asked as he strolled in to the Captain's office. Captain Steve Rogers also jokingly known as Captain America for odd sorts just turned towards his wall, on the wall was a counter of some sorts that read in big bold letters at the top, MOFO'S CAUGHT:.

"Currently 20." Steve stated. Then all of a sudden the sound of a thundering voice saying, "WE HAVE RETURNED! WITH ANOTHER…4!" filled the entire station's air.

"Make that 24." The Captain corrected just as to men with flowing long hair one blonde, the other black waltzed in with four possibly late teenagers with ski masks on their heads.

"Nice." Natasha Romanoff commented as she and two of the local forensic scientists walked in to see the new catches of the day.

"Not even 1:00 in the afternoon yet and already you've caught 8 people..well done Detective Thor (blondie) and Detective Loki." The Cap commented.

Loki chuckled at the praise. How ironic that the God of Mischief was receiving praise for something that involved capturing people…that were causing mischief.

"I would hold the praises for a bit my dear Captain," Loki said, getting a questioning look from Steve.

"May want to take a look at our recent catch" Thor suggested.

Steve and Clint both walked over to two of the teens and Thor and Loki took the other two. Simultaneously they took the four's masks off. Natasha just gasped. The two scientists busted into laughter. Thor and Loki just looked amused.

Clint and Steve both just said actually nearly shouting, "What the Hell!?"


End file.
